Who Stole The Cookie From The Cookie Jar? HP Style
by ayell
Summary: Rated that way because Draco and Blaise use swear words to end the game. Anyway, this takes place in second year when lockhart sowed them the pixies. What if it was instead cookies! Then a Mystery unfolds, WHO stole the cookie from the cookie jar?


**No, Really, Who Stole The Cookies From The Cookie Jar?**

A/N: This is noticeably the first time I've actually written an Author's Note. First of all, contrary to popular belief, I am not dead. I just couldn't post my fics because they not finished yet. Okay? Right. So, I got this idea from the game (duh) 'Who Stole The Cookies From The Cookie Jar'. It features Lockhart, the Gryffindors and Slytherins in Harry's year, and this takes place in second year. After you've read this, you can press the 'Back' button on your browser, and click my Pen Name then R&R my other fics. Okay? Great. Summaries down below. 

This is what _could've_ happen. Yes, it's weird, but… well… no, it's quite impossible, actually. Anyway, let's just get on with the story, shall we? Right. Please R&R! After which, see the box below which has 'Submit a review' on it? There is a button beside that that says 'Go'. It is your friend; click it. ^_^ Happy reading!

(T_T) (T_T) (T_T) (T_T) (T_T) (T_T) (T_T) (T_T) (T_T) (T_T) (T_T) (T_T) (T_T) (T_T) (T_T)

**Lockhart**: *smiles so brightly that it makes girls drool. Emphasis on _girls_.* Who wants cookies?!

**Class**: *with the exception of Malfoy* _We__ do!_

**Lockhart**: *opens jar of cookies* Hey! Who stole the cookies from the cookie jar?! *raises eyebrow knowingly* There's only one way to figure this out!

**Hermione**: *whispers to Parvati* I bet he's going to do a really complicated spell! He _is_ really brilliant, you know.

**Parvati**: *nods vigorously*

**Lockhart**: *points to Harry* _Harry _stole the cookies from the cookie jar!

**Harry**: Who? Me?

**Lockhart**: Yes! You!

**Harry**: *shakes head* It ain't me.

**Lockhart**: *frowns* Then who?

**Harry**: Err… _Ron_ stole the cookies from the cookie jar!

**Ron**: *jaw slacks as he looks at Harry with wide disbelieving eyes* Harry! Me?!

**Harry**: Yeah, you!

**Ron**: Not me!

**Harry**: *crosses arms* Then who?

**Ron**: _Hermione _stole the cookies from the cookie jar!

**Hermione**: *Blushes as everyone suddenly looks at her* Who? Me?

**Ron**: Hell, yeah!

**Hermione**: Couldn't be!

**Ron**: *raises eyebrow* Oh, yeah?!

****

**Hermione**: *stands up* Yeah! 'Cause it's _Dean_ who obviously stole the cookies from the cookie jar!

**Dean**: What?! Me?!

**Hermione**: *glares* Yes, you.

**Dean**: *cocks head to the side slightly and shrugs* Nope. Ain't me.

**Hermione**: *rubs chin thoughtfully* Then who?

**Dean**: *triumphant smile* _Seamus _stole the cookies from the cookie jar!

**Seamus**: Dean, _me_?!

**Dean**: Yes, you!

**Seamus**: But it's not me!

**Dean**: Who, then?

**Seamus**: *shrugs* Maybe Neville stole the cookies from the cookie jar.

**Neville**: *faints*

**Dean**: Different person.

**Seamus**: _Parvati_ stole the cookies from the freaking jar, okay?

**Parvati**: Who me?  
  


**Seamus**: Duh, you.

**Parvati**: *shoulders slump* Couldn't be me!

**Seamus**: God, _who_?!

**Parvati**: _Goyle _stole the cookies from the cookie jar!

**Goyle**: Who? Me?

**Parvati**: He can speak! *clears throat* I mean, err… yes, you.

****

**Goyle**: *turns to Malfoy* Next Line?

**Malfoy**: *exasperatedly* It's not him.

**Parvati**: Then who?

**Goyle**: Oh! Oh! I know this one! _Crabbe_ stole the cookies from the cookies jar!

**Crabbe**: Who? Me?

**Goyle**: Yes! You!

**Crabbe**: Not me.

**Goyle**: Then who?!

**Crabbe**: _Blaise_ stole the cookies from the cookie jar!

**Blaise**: What the hell are you on about?! Me?!

**Crabbe**: Hell, you.

**Blaise**: It ain't fucking me.

**Crabbe**: Then Who?

**Blaise**: Shut up, dammit! Fine! _Malfoy_ stole the fuckin' cookies from the friggin' jar!

**Malfoy**: Honestly, me?

**Blaise**: Shut up … and … _yes_, you.

**Malfoy**: I'm not an idiot who steals cookies for fun.

**Harry**: You broke the game! You _prat_!

**Malfoy**: *hands on hips* Watcha gonna do about it?

**Harry**: Start a new game!

**Malfoy**: *puts head in hand* God, why?

**Harry**: Because!

**Hermione**: *scowls* _Harry_!

**Harry**: What?

**Hermione**: That's _blasphemy_! You aren't supposed to be pretending to be _God_!

**Harry**: Geez, it's just a joke, not like anyone's gonna die or anything.

**Ron**: Jesus died in Christmas!

**Dean**: Jesus died in Easter, idiot.

**Ron**: Oh, sorry.

**Seamus**, **Hermione**, **Dean**, **Draco**, **Harry** and **Blaise**: Jesus _resurrected_ in Easter!

**Dean**: Oh, right. I knew that.

**Harry**: Sure you did.

**Dean**: I _did_! I know _your_ birthday, Harry! You're famous, after all.

**Lockhart**: Fame is as Fame does, Harry.

**Harry**, **Ron** and **Draco**: *brows furrowed in thought* What _does_ fame do?

**Lockhart**: I…err… dunno, maybe Dumbledore does!

*15 minutes later, all the famous witches and wizards are in the DADA classroom, like Viktor 

Krum, Ludo Bagman, Dumbledore, Rita Skeeter, Harry, Lockhart, The Weird Sisters and so 

on*

**Krum**: Vhy are there Gryffindors and Slytherin here?

**Lockhart**: Don't mind them.

**Class**: _Hey!_

**Dumbledore**: *Claps Hands* Silence! We are here to establish what exactly fame does. Any 

suggestions?

*Crickets Chirp*

**Ludo Bagman**: Err, no. Does anyone want to play some _Quidditch_?

**Krum**: Oh! Me! _Me_! Mister Bagman! I vould!

**Ludo Bagman**: Maybe fame does Quidditch, since all of us like Quidditch and we're famous.

**Malfoy**: *suddenly pipes up* But fame _can't_ do Quidditch since fame isn't a real person, right?

**Harry**: Who asked you?!

**Dumbledore**: *sighs* He does have a point, Harry. I think we need a 283rd opinion! Somebody get Merlin!

**Harry**: _NEW GAME!!!_

(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)

A/N: R&R! Anyway, here are the summaries! See if you like 'em!

Punishment: Harry and Draco cause an explosion and class and are subjected to the Muggle World for a school year. Watch as your favorite pair go through Chemistry, English and all your other subjects!

Butterfly: Draco is like a butterfly, you can lose him just as fast as he had come. But if he returns…how do you know it's still him? (read to find out)

Paper Crane: Based on the _teaser _trailer. The one with the choir thing. Malfoy blew a paper crane then, but to whom?

Waiting for Monday: When Harry goes to Ron and Hermione's house for the weekend, will Draco be waiting for Monday…forever? 

If you like 'em! Click my pen name and R&R! Wahaha! (Sorry…coffee overload, I guess)


End file.
